Mr Creosote
Jeremiah Alfred Creosote, known professionally as Mr Creosote, is a singer, songwriter and multinstrumentalist best know as the frontman of "Creosote" from 1986-1997. Following the band's breakup he has continued to release solo records throughout the 2000s under the name "Mr Creosote". His career has been marred in recent years by unfavorable critical reviews, lower record sales and never ending controversy for his business practises with the CC (Creosote Corporation). Early Life Mr Creosote was raised in Creosote manner in Buckinghamshire, the only child of Fallon and Maria Creosote. Fallon was a relative of the royal family, but despite being born into a comfortable life he pursued the fairground business in the 60s, buying properties in Blackpool and stoking the growing tourism industry of the time with new rides and attractions. His business took a hit after a death in 1970 on one of his most sucessful rides, and he decided to sell off Creosote Entertainment to Walt Disney Parks and Resorts in 1971. After dabbling in other enterprizes he finally got a lucrative share in oil after it conincided with the 1973 oil crisis, where the value of oil quadrupled in some instances. With new found extra wealth and struggling with his marriage, he divorced Maria that same year for a younger woman and left her with their son, Creosote Manner and substantial savings. Unable to maintain the mansion and the grounds all by herself, she sold it and moved with Jeremiah to Charcoal Road, Altrincham in Manchester in 1976. First Musical Interest Young Creosote was homescooled until 11, before atteneding private school for his secondary education. Upon hearing the Sex Pistols' Never Mind the Bollocks in 1977 he became obsessed with the band and blasted the record out of his player almost none stop. He bought a fender jazz bass in his first year of private school, attempting unsucessfully on numerous occasions to recruit his peers into a punk band. His isolation from fellow students at the school only fueled his anger and he practised and wrote punk pieces constantly in in his early teens. In 1980 he was finally able to persuade 2 beginner guitarists he met at a pub and a drummer from his school to form "Death to All Buggahs" the distinct name caught the attention of venues, and despite an evident lack of musical ablility they managed to scrape through numerous appearences on the Manchester punk circuit. The band received some attention within the scene for their lyrics and Creosote's captivating stage persona. Mr Creosote and his Friends 1981 - 1986 Creosote's fortunes changed when he met George Hudson and Howard Taft after one of his gigs in 1981. As the pair were aspiring musicans themselves they naturally hit it off with Creosote. Within a very short period of time they agreed to form a three piece band with Creosote taking up lead vocals and bass, Hudson guitar and Taft drums. The group decided Creosote would be the frontman, as he was already a somewhat recognisable figure, having played around numerous Manchester venues for a whole year and established some connections. After exetensive rehersals the band began playing live in 1982, mostly influecened by the direct punk of the Sex Pistols, but with post punk/new wave influences from bands like Joy Division, combined with experimental use of synths and drum machines. While Creosote remained its principal songwriter, much the band's original material gave ground to the musical ideas of George Hudson, who created many of the chord progressions on the group's early tracks. By the time of the band's 1984 EP, "Rotten Borough", Hudson and Creosote are roughly creditied for 50/50 of composition on the songs, with only one penned entirely by Howard Taft. In the wake of this EP the band moved to more mainstream music, deploying traditional pop arragements and overall sound. Over the next two years the sound's wider appeal saw the band gain more sucess in Manchester and the North of England as they played to larger venues. This culminated in their signing to EMI in early 1986 following their opening for the Smiths. In the process the band changed their name to just "Creosote" mainly for marketing reasons, though would occasionally call back to this original title in promotional material. "Creosote" and "There's Still More" Era 1986-1989 __NOEDITSECTION__